


Miraculous

by PossiblyPJ



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyPJ/pseuds/PossiblyPJ
Summary: Gavin always wanted to be a superhero, but this isn't quite what he had in mind.
A Miraculous Ladybug AU, written for Ragehappy Secret Santa 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorBryant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/gifts).



When Gavin was growing up, he had always dreamed of being a superhero. He’s definitely not the only one, what kind of child wouldn’t want superpowers? His daydreams during boring classes had been full with thoughts of the pranks he could pull with the power of invisibility or the fun he could have flying through the air with giant wings.

He could honestly say, however, that none of his daydreams had been modeled after a ladybug.

Granted, beyond his costume, there was nothing particularly ‘ladybug’ about his abilities. He’d always been fairly flexible, but never able to do the sort of stunts and acrobatics that he could perform on a whim now. He’d also become pretty handy with a yo-yo.

And then there was Tikki. The little bugger had scared the shit out of him the first time they met. In Gavin’s defense, she looked like a combination of a mouse and a ladybug and no one should react casually upon meeting something like that on a normal day.

Granted, with Gavin’s life recently, he wasn’t one to talk about ‘normal’ anymore.

“Is class over yet?” Tikki whispered in his ear. Gavin quickly shoved her back in the hood of his sweatshirt, feigning a scratch to his head when Ray looked over at his movement.

Gavin had explained to her before how he obviously couldn’t speak to her around other people for fear of being seen as a crazy lunatic, but that didn’t stop her from bugging him when lectures began to drag on. For the first time in a while, Gavin returned his eyes to the power point in the front of the room and found it just the same: still showing useless information that he couldn’t give a shit about.

“I’m so bored,” Michael whispered from Gavin’s left. His half-ass attempt at taking notes had now devolved to form several doodles of dicks and various sketches. Gavin reached over with his own pen and added some pubic hair to one of them.

“You guys must definitely not be getting enough dick if you’ve resorted to creating some of your own.” Ray added. He’d, at some point, pulled his DS from his backpack and wasn’t even bothering to hide it under the desk. Really, with all of the students filling the lecture hall, it wasn’t likely the professor would even notice. “At least add some veinage, I’ve taught you guys better than this.”

“Give me your pen, Gav, I need to get some blue going.” Gavin forfeited his pen, giving up on notes himself, and watched as Michael added some squiggly blue lines to the black-ink dicks.

“Some quality peni, boy.”

“Don’t you ever say ‘peni’ in my presence again.”

In the row in front of them, a boy with vibrant green hair turned around.

“Penile denial.” He said with a shit-eating grin.

“Fuck off, Jeremy!”

“Good one Lil’ J!” Gavin laughed.

Around them, students began to load their backpacks, ignorant of the professor’s protests. Checking his watch, Gavin could see that there were still five minutes left in class; however, the students and their shuffling had spoken. Michael’s hand landed on his shoulder, getting him a prompting shove.

“God, let’s get the fuck of here.” Gavin followed along, but not without a look back at Jeremy; he, sadly, seemed to be taking his time. He trundled up up the lecture room’s steps, careful not to lose his friends in the crowd.

“But Michael, you don’t have to be so rough.”

“Yeah, that’s my job!” A voice yelled, just as a hand slapped Gavin’s ass. His squeak of surprise was lost in everyone’s laughter.

Geoff was laughing playfully as Gavin turned around to bat at him. Jack, always found close to the mustached fiend, was looking on in fond exasperation. Beside him was Ryan.

Lovely Ryan.

“And thus, History of Film comes to a close with the annual smacking of Gavin’s ass.” He said.

“Ryan is just salty cause Geoff touches the butt before he can.” Ray said. Any more commentary was lost as more students began to push around them, corralling them towards the lecture room door. The six of them reconvened in the hallway, happily making life harder for the other students attempting to get by them on their way to classes.

“Do you guys want to get lunch?” Geoff asked. “I wanna get lunch, I’m starving.”

“As much as I would love to see you stuff your face with chicken tenders,” Michael teased, “Ray and I have a class in ten minutes.”

“Skip it.”

“Attendance points.” Ray and Michael said together.

“Man fuck attendance points.”

“You’re just saying that because it’s the only reason you have a B in stats.” Jack jumped in.

“Fuck off, Jack.” Geoff said, offended, “I plan on earning all of those points back with our project next week.”

“Oh, Gavin,” Ryan spoke, gathering his full attention. The others carried on in the background. “Speaking of projects, Jeremy mentioned you had a new thing for editing that you might need me on?”

God, Gavin loved brilliant Jeremy.

“Yeah!” He said, “We need to make a video for Editing that we can add graphics to! We thought we could have you be a reporter and find some bullshit and act like it’s news.”

“Broadcast style! Not really part of my established skill set, but I’m sure I can make it work.”

“You always make it work, Rye-bread.” Gavin said with a smile.

“Ryan!” Geoff interrupted, taking hold of Ryan’s arm. “Food! Now! I’m starving!” He began to walk away, pulling Ryan behind him.

“Shoot me a message about it!” Ryan yelled over his shoulder.

“I’ll set up a GroupMe!” Gavin watched the trio go, Jack trailing behind.

“‘Ya know,” Ray said, leaning into Gavin and still not looking up from his DS, “they have Tinder for those kind of things. No need to defile GroupMe if you wanna make a sex tape with Ryan.”

Gavin couldn’t help but sputter nonsense.

“Don’t give us that shit, Gav,” Michael said, slinging an arm over his shoulders to lead him out of the building. “We know you, okay?”

“You definitely have the hots for Ryan,” Ray said, never looking away from his DS screen, “We can’t even blame you. The way he rolls around with his squad, it’s like they’re the hot cast of a dumb teen show that everyone’s gonna drool over.” 

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Michael said, “but could you imagine Geoff’s mustache anywhere on Teen Wolf?”

“Derek with a handlebar mustache.” Gavin giggled.

“Oh, God, don’t even go there.”

“Don’t you two have a class to get to?”

“Don’t fucking remind me.” Michael said, grabbing Ray’s arm, “Enjoy the rest of your class-free day you piece of shit.” Gavin laughed at their misfortune as they walked away.

He, however, was far from alone.

Noticing the lack of people, Tikki poked her head out once more.

“Your friends are really silly.” She giggled. Gavin looked around, but it looked like the majority of students had fled the area already.

“Not as silly as you, you little bugger.” He said, cupping his hands around his ladybug-like friend. He couldn’t resist smooshing her against his face, but she was well-used to it by now.

“Do you have any homework due tomorrow?” She asked. He thought for a moment.

“You know, I don’t think I do.”

“Early patrol then!” She jumped out of his hands, “Early patrol!”

Gavin laughed. “Let me just drop my stuff off back at my room, I wouldn’t want to haul my backpack around all night.” He’d done that once, when an emergency had sprung while he was on campus. Never again.

-

Gavin loved being Ladybug. It was really amazing how much a little bug that could possess a ring could change his life. Yes, the skin-tight red suit took a little while to get used to, but it definitely made his ass look good.

Patrol, while boring in theory, was made much more interesting as he flipped from building to building. Nothing like a little bit of parkour to spice up the day after classes. He typically stuck towards campus, enjoying the numerous statues and fountains that were around for him to jump on.

Also, it was typically where he met up with his partner in crime. Well, partner in heroism? Partner.

And speak of the devil, Gavin saw a black figure appear on the roof ahead of him.

“My dear ladybug,” Chat Noir said with a graceful bow, “you’re looking as lovely as ever this evening.”

“Oh, stop it,” Gavin giggled, “We both know that you’re anything but suave.”

“There are a lot of complimentary words included in ‘anything’.” Chat said with a laugh.

And wasn’t that true. Gavin could, and had, spent many a boring night admiring his partner’s muscled body through his black suit. Whoever Chat was beneath the mask, he was slightly taller than Gavin with a mess of blond hair. Gavin had to figure out, however, if his eyes were green or if his mask just made them look that way.

“No akuma sightings tonight?”

“Nope, no, uh-akuma that I’ve seen.”

“Chat, you say that word almost every night and you still messed it up.”

“Shut up, you always say it wrong anyway.”

“What? No I don’t.”

“Akuma.”

“Akooma.”

“See, you have no right to tease me about my stumbles.”

“I have all the rights, thank you very much. I’m british, you just fail at talking.”

And so their conversation devolved.

Honestly, Gavin really enjoyed Chat Noir’s company. The two of them were always careful to avoid information about their private lives, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t become good friends. Yeah, Michael and Ray were great but they didn’t know about Gavin’s nightly activity. He and Chat shared this same secret, and that made them close in an entirely different way. The way they could spend the entire night of patrolling just bantering back and forth about various topics always made up for whatever stresses had occurred that day. Time always flew by when he was watching the campus with Chat, and that case proved true again tonight.

With a shared goodbye, Chat and Ladybug parted ways. By mutual agreement, they did not watch each other close enough to track what direction they went in.

Gavin gave one last look at the moon, now high in the sky, before taking off.

That is, until, he noticed a lone student making their way across the sidewalk below. A familiar student. Gavin stopped in his tracks, a smile on his face.

While Gavin didn’t have a watch on him, he knew it was definitely passed midnight. Poor Jeremy looked tired and, judging by where he was walking from, Gavin guessed he’d been working in the library for most of that evening.

Then Gavin frowned. He didn’t like the thought of Jeremy walking across campus alone this late at night.

Good thing he was a hero with a well-known passion for good deeds.

“Excuse me!” Gavin yelled from his roof top. Below, Jeremy jumped, startled at the sudden noise. He looked around for a few moments, confused. Gavin giggled.

“Up here, silly!” He yelled again. Jeremy’s eyes found him this time.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, “Ladybug!”

“What are you doing out so late, you pleb?”

“Well, this is a college campus. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but college students don’t tend to get a lot of sleep.” Gavin laughed at that, jumping down from the building to get closer to his friend.

“You shouldn’t be walking alone though!” He said, “You never know what could happen.”

“What do you suppose I do then? I gotta get home somehow.”

“How about- well. What if I walked you home?” Jeremy blinked at him, surprised.

“Walked me home?”

“Yeah! You never know when another akuma could show up, I need to make sure that you get home safely.” To Gavin’s relief, Jeremy smiled at him.

“Well, I guess I can’t argue if it’s your job to protect little old me.”

“So little.” Gavin smirked, taking a chance to reach over and pat the other man’s head.

“Hey, I’m not that little!” Jeremy whined, swatting Gavin’s hand away. “Besides, I could bench-press like four of you.” Gavin laughed, sensing nothing but cheeky fun behind the slap.

“I mean, you don’t need to convince me if you’d like to try.” Jeremy laughed, beginning to walk again.

“I can’t wait to tell my friends that Ladybug called me a pleb, offered to walk me home and then said I could bench press him.”

“Will they believe you?”

“I don’t know, I have this one friend,” Gavin swore Jeremy’s eyes had flicked towards him, but dismissed it, “he’s always telling these weird stories and making up these outrageous questions. I’m sure he’ll believe me.”

“Well,” Gavin laughed, a bit awkwardly, “he sounds nice.”

Jeremy was talking about him. He was talking about Gavin to Ladybug, who was also Gavin. It was like finally getting insight as to what your friends said behind your back. And it was a nice thing.

“So, um, what do you study here?” Gavin changed the subject, and Jeremy’s eyes lit up.

The rest of the walk was spent as Jeremy told him about his film major and some of the projects he had worked on recently. Of course, Gavin already knew most of these stories: he was usually Jeremy’s partner for them. But it was interesting to hear that Jeremy took enough pride in their work to spout about it to a stranger.

They parted ways when Jeremy pointed out that they had reached his residence hall. Gavin once more climbed to a rooftop to resume his path back to his own room.

Of course, only after he’d watched Jeremy walk safely through the dorm’s doors.

-

 

Gavin never thought that he’d thank his editing class for much, but it did offer him some wonderful opportunities. The first was that the computer next to him was often occupied by Jeremy, who often kept him entertained during boring classes with jokes and funny websites. The second was that it gave him an excuse to recruit and, thus hangout with, theatre majors.

Theatre majors like Ryan.

Who was currently sitting alone at a table in the coffee shop, staring at his phone, because Jeremy hadn’t arrived yet.

It wasn’t like Ryan intimated him. Well, anymore. When he had first met Ryan he had gone out of his way to avoid speaking to the other man. He was handsome and tall and an incredible actor. Gavin couldn’t figure out how to talk to him so he just didn’t talk to him at all.

And then it turned out that Ryan was probably the sweetest person he had ever met. And that’s probably when the crush started. Now what Gavin says to him actually matters, and he’s been told on numerous occasions that he doesn’t always say the right things. Not saying anything, however, probably wasn’t going to cut it.

“Hi Ryan!” He chirped, taking a seat beside Ryan, “No Jeremy yet?”

“Not yet,” Ryan smiled at him, immediately putting his phone away. What a gentleman. “But I think he just had a class. I’m sure he’s on his way.”

“I heard he was up late last night, so he’s dragging for sure.” Shit, there was no reason for Gavin to know that. Ladybug knew that.

“I’ve had a few late nights myself this week,” Ryan laughed, “Lots of, uh, projects and stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, stuff. Theatre stuff, you wouldn’t understand.” Ryan said, jokingly waving his hand.

“Sure.” Gavin drawled, putting his backpack on his lap so he could dig out his laptop. Upon unzipping it, however, he was almost shocked when he saw Tikki curled up in an inside pocket. She was munching on an orange he had left in there for her, giving him the stink eye for disturbing her lunch time. He could have sworn that she was in his sweatshirt again.

“Everything okay?” Shit, Ryan must have noticed the look on his face.

“Yeah! Yeah, all’s good.” Gavin quickly pulled out his laptop, “I just realized I left my notebook in my room.”

“Hey guys!” Gavin turned around to see Jeremy jogging up to the table, “Sorry I’m late, Lance would not stop talking.”

“Really, for a tenured professor, I think the guy just really loves to hear himself speak.” Ryan said, as Jeremy took a seat. He sniffed and made a face.

“Does it smell like oranges in here?”

“Orange you glad it does?” Ryan chimed.

“Rye-bread, no,” Gavin said, squeezing his backpack to his chest, quickly loosening when he heard Tikki’s indignant squeak. He zipped his backpack up, hoping to conceal the scent. “You can’t just use ancient jokes like that.”

“Rye not?”

“Boo.” Jeremy laughed.

“Okay, okay.” Ryan said, “Jokes aside, we need to come up with a plan for this project. You guys said it had to be news related?”

“Yeah!” Gavin said, “Basically we’re just gonna throw a shit ton of graphics on top of it, but we need to act like it’s real news report or something.”

“Hm, has there been any news on campus recently?” Ryan asked.

“Well,” Jeremy started, “We could report on Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Gavin froze.

“Wha- why do you want to report on them?” Ryan saved him.

“Well, all of their fights typically happen around campus.” Jeremy’s eyes flickered between the two of them. “They’re probably even students, I mean, they look like they’re our age.”

Gavin didn’t know how to respond, but he very much did not want to make a video about himself.

“I think that’s an interesting idea, Jeremy,” Ryan said, “but don’t you think it’s a little predictable?”

Lovely Ryan, saving the day.

“It’d be cool to make a video about, but won’t your professor jump on you for originality?”

“Yeah!” Gavin found his voice again, “Plus, Ladybug and Chat Noir always clean up after the fights with their magic stuff, so we don’t really have any background wreckage we could use.”

Jeremy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Okay, those are some good points.” He conceded, “It would be cool to do, but could you imagine trying to film during one of their fights?”

“I wouldn’t know whether to fear more for me or for the camera.” Ryan laughed.

“Definitely the camera, Ryan!” Gavin said, “Those things are expensive.”

The three of them got to work, brainstorming several ideas and planning out how they could film all of them. When they finally settled on an idea, a schedule was formed. They would meet again that Saturday evening to start the filming.

-

 

The weekend came.

Jeremy showed up at the meeting spot ten minutes early.

When Gavin and Ryan were five minutes late, he didn’t question it.

When they were ten minutes late, he started to fidget nervously.

When they were twenty minutes late, he called both of them.

Neither of them answered.

As Jeremy stood there, alone, a black moth landed on his shoulder.

When Gavin and Ryan finally showed up, 40 minutes late, Jeremy was gone.

-

Gavin hadn’t meant to run late, really. It wasn’t his fault that some poor possessed person had attempted to bring down the math building right before they were supposed to meet for their project, but it left him anxious. Chat Noir was a little off his game as well and the entire fight ended up dragging on much longer than it should have.

As soon as the akuma had been released, the tiny moth purified in Gavin’s yoyo, the two heroes split up with barely a ‘goodbye’ to each other. Gavin was too stressed out to question Chat’s unusually graceful exit.

He’d transformed back to his normal clothes as quickly as he could before practically sprinting to their meeting spot. To his surprise, Ryan was just arriving as well.

“Hey!” Ryan gasped, catching his breath, “Sorry, I totally lost track of time, I was doing a- a project.”

“Same! I was um, helping Michael with this one thing.” Gavin winced at his own words, “Have you seen Jeremy?”

“No,” Ryan said, sadly, and pulled out his phone, “I have a missed call, I’ll try calling him back.” Gavin pulled out his phone as well, seeing that Jeremy had tried calling him too. It was silent for a few moments as Ryan’s phone rang.

“He’s not answering.”

“Oh, I hope he’s not mad,” Gavin frowned, “I feel really bad.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Their wallowing, however, was interrupted.

By an explosion.

Gavin gapped as, several blocks away, smoke began rising into the sky.

“I should probably go.” He started, walking away.

“Yeah, we should get to a safe spot.” Ryan said, walking in the opposite direction.

As soon as they both had their backs to each other, they sprinted off.

-

Gavin quickly found a secluded spot to transform into Ladybug before making his way towards the explosion. Did there really have to be two attacks in one day? He just wanted to get the project done. And he felt like an absolute piece of shit, standing up Jeremy like that. And Ryan hadn’t been there either, wasn’t that a horrible coincidence? He hoped that Jeremy didn’t think they were trying to pull a prank on him or anything.

Gavin came to a stop, having followed the smoke to an open park that marked the center of the campus. It looked like the park’s fountain had been blown up somehow.

He was getting really tired of things getting blown up.

In the center of the destruction, hard to make out through all the smoke, stood a figure. Gavin hoped that this was the akuma victim they were looking for and not a poor civilian caught in the rubble.

He thought he could make out the silhouette of the cowboy hat.

Beside Gavin, Chat Noir finally made his appearance.

“Didn’t we just finish up a fight, like five minutes ago?” He said.

“Yeah,” Gavin said, a bit grumpily, “a hero’s work is never done I’m afraid.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

The figure in the smoke began to walk forward. As he grew more visible, Gavin could see he’d been right about the cowboy hat. The young man was wearing a purple blazer over an orange shirt, quite a gaudy combination. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes and what looked to be a sniper rifle angled from his hands.

Gavin really hoped it wasn’t an actual sniper rifle, that’d be a new one out of all the akuma they’d faced so far.

The man raised the rifle towards them and fired a shot; however, instead of a quick bullet, an orange flare shot out of the barrel. The two heroes were quick to to jump out of the way.

And it was a good thing they had: the moment the flare touched the ground, it exploded, leaving a large hole where they had been standing.

“It’s a sniper rifle that shoots flares… but the flares are actually grenades.” Chat said.

“I’d say that they’re running out of creativity but that’s really kind of badass.”

“Hello, heroes!” The figure yelled. The voice sounded familiar, “Come to meet your end?”

And that was when Gavin recognized him: the voice, the build, the face behind the sunglasses.

“Jeremy?” Two voices yelled. Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a surprised look. Gavin swallowed. Chat knew Jeremy, too? This couldn’t end well.

“The name’s Rimmy Tim, motherfuckers.” Jeremy yelled, pointing his rifle again. “And it’s time to get rimmed!”

“What.” Chat deadpanned, before quickly moving out of the gun’s sight once more.

“They just keep getting weirder and weirder I’m afraid.” Gavin said, hopping onto a nearby statue and pulling out his yoyo. “The akuma is probably in the gun, right? We need to get it away from him!”

“I’m open to suggestions!” Chat yelled, dodging Jeremy’s fire.

Gavin took a moment to survey their surroundings. The entirety of the park was covered in smoke, making it hard to see. Perhaps, however, they could use that to their advantage.

He quickly jumped over to Chat, grabbing his shoulder to pull him down and whisper in his ear.

“Distract him, I have an idea.” And Chat, lovely Chat, simply nodded. Gavin really appreciated the trust.

He quickly darted away as Chat began yelling at Jeremy, successfully drawing attention away from the red hero. He took the opportunity to make his way through the smoke around the remains of the fountain. Gavin really wished he had Chat’s night vision right now, but he sadly had to make due.

Reaching the opposite side of the fountain from Chat, Gavin faced a dilemma. The water from the wreckage had leaked everywhere. Surely Jeremy would hear him coming if he made a splash?

Gavin was happy he’d gone instead of Chat. True to his persona, Chat hated water.

“Any ideas Tikki?” He whispered. Though the little gal was secreted away inside his ring, he knew she was aware of what was going on. Through the mask, little mounds pinged in his vision, creating a clear path to Jeremy.

Not wasting any time, Gavin jumped on pieces of rubble he’d been shown, careful to make his landings soft so as not to disturb the water. Before he knew it, he was close enough.

Gavin quickly swung his yoyo around, loosening it enough to reach between his spot and Jeremy, who was still distracted by Chat’s taunts.

The yoyo successfully circled around the barrel of the rifle and he gave it a sharp tug, pulling it from Jeremy’s hands to Gavin’s.

“Leave Jeremy alone you filthy moth!” Gavin cried, breaking the rifle over his knee.

But nothing happened.

“Um…” He mumbled. Shit.

“Well,” Jeremy said, his attention now on Gavin, “that was rude of you.”

Now that Gavin was closer to Jeremy, he saw what he had missed before. The sunglasses that Jeremy was wearing had a purple tint to him.

“Really,” Gavin said, “why the sunglasses?” He was careful not to look at Chat, who was carefully creeping up behind Jeremy’s back.

“Gotta look fashionable somehow, am I right?” Jeremy laughed, taking a step towards Gavin. Chat reached Jeremy first, however, and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Wha-,” Jeremy spun around. His surprise was foiled by the fist that punched him in the face and shattered the sunglasses.

“Chat!” Gavin yelled as Jeremy fell to ground, “Why’d you punch him?”

“I’m so sorry,” Chat shook out his fist, “I panicked.”

Gavin looked to Jeremy right as his odd transformation wore off, leaving behind the Jeremy that Gavin knew and loved. The sunglasses, or what remained of them, lied on the ground beside him. Gavin quickly snatched up the moth that flew out of the glass with his yoyo.

“Not again, you,” he said. After a moment, the now purified moth flew was released and flew away.

“Ugh, my head,” Jeremy groaned. Gavin and Chat kneeled down beside him.

“Hey J-, um,” Gavin started, “Uh, how are you feeling?”

“I can’t believe Ryan punched me.” Jeremy said, rubbing his face. And Gavin and Chat froze.

“What?” Gavin said. Jeremy looked at him.

“And I can’t believe you let him Gavin!” Jeremy laughed, “You guys are so mean to me.”

Gavin and Ryan made shocked eye contact over their friend’s head.

“Wait, wait, you guys didn’t know?” They stayed silent. “Ladybug’s british! And uses the same fucked up words that Gavin does!” Gavin felt his face heat up. “And Ryan’s,” Jeremy waved his arms a bit, “He’s Ryan! How did you not recognize him? You literally saw each other as both identities almost everyday!”

“We were busy!” Ryan yelled. Beneath his mask, his face was flushed pink with embarrassment. Jeremy started laughing.

“I can’t believe you two.”

Gavin smiled fondly at Jeremy. Okay, he had made some good points. He looked once more at Ryan, this time with a smile gracing both of their lips.

“Okay,” Ryan said, “Revelations aside, I think we need to get you an ice pack. We can talk about all this later, you’ve had a traumatic day.”

Together, Gavin and Ryan slung Jeremy’s arms over their shoulders. As they walked away, the wreckage left behind magically reverted back to its original state.

Yes, Gavin thought, they had a lot to talk about. But he was excited to do it.


End file.
